Isa
by Missschievous
Summary: Presidentialness.


_Because this has been sitting on my computer for far too long... Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Where is my god damn wife?!" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III growled with clenched teeth. Throwing the documents in his hands to his oval desk, he decided his Chief of Staff needed to be asked a second time. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's refusing to leave the residence." Cyrus said with a sigh. "I did try to get her to reason with her but—"

"You had a job Cyrus." Fitz hissed. "I told you to get my wife down here by 11. It's now 11:05."

"Sir... You know how your wife can be." Cyrus knew that when it came to the First Lady, his words had to be chosen extremely carefully.

"And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fitz glared and him; his once blue eyes now a feisty grey.

"It simply means... The First Lady doesn't exactly take orders from anyone." Cyrus couldn't wait for this phase in his life to be over. 4 more months and he would be done with this soap opera. Everyday there was a new fight, problem or debacle taking place between the President and The First Lady, and quite frankly, he was sick of it.

"Fine." Fitz snarled practically flew out from his chair. It seemed everyone around him was either deaf, dumb, incompetent or all of the above. "Since you refuse to do your job, I'll do it myself!"

"Sir wait!" Cyrus began only to watch as Fitz practically flew out of the Oval, slamming the door behind him.

He whizzed through the wing with tunnel vision, focused on one thing and one thing only. He would drag her out of the residence kicking and screaming if he had to, the two of them had an appointment.

Banging on the bedroom door Fitz wasted absolutely no time with pleasantries.

"**GET OUT HERE, NOW.**"

His demand was met with none other than cold, hard silence.

"I'M GIVING YOU **5 MINUTES** OR I'M COMING IN. YOU'D BETTER BE SHOWERED, DRESSED AND READY TO—"

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open revealing his very unhappy and very pregnant wife. Sticking to her word, she stood there in her pyjamas, unshowered with no plans of going anywhere.

"Who in the **HELL** do you think you're talking to like that?" She eyed him out carefully. His tie was loosened, a tell that he had been sitting at his desk all day stressing and thinking as apposed to working.

"Get dressed." He ordered through his teeth. "Now."

"If you've come here to apologize, I'm listening." She folded her arms and leaned up against the door.

"I'm not apologizing for anything. Now are you going to get dressed, or do I have to do everything in this god damn place myself?"

"Until I get an apology, I'm going back to bed." She turned on the balls of her feet and headed back to bed.

Being in the current health situation that she was, Fitz knew he couldn't just grab her arm to stop her from doing so. His demands failed to reach her, so he would have to try a different approach. Walking up to the bed, Fitz smiled sweetly, "would you please, get dressed for our appointment?"

Pulling the duvet down to reveal her face, she spat her words very clearly.

"**No.**"

"How about after, we stop buy that Mexican place you love, maybe we could even get some gelato." He knew he had her right then and there as he saw her eyes light up.

"The pizza and gelato place?" She asked, licking her lips.

"The pizza and gelato place." He grinned widely, "only if you get up though."

"I want an apology."

And there she was, his stubborn and hardheaded wife, back just as quickly as she had left. "Are you kidding me? I'm getting you Mexican food AND ice cream!" Never in his life had Fitz come so close to ripping out his own hair. This woman was sure to be his demise.

"I want an APOLOGY."

With a deep sigh, and a roll of his eyes, Fitz crouched down to the level of the mattress. "Olivia, I deeply... Deeply apologize for my behaviour yesterday."

"Be specific." She instructed him with a hiss.

"I apologize for calling you a deranged basket case." He muttered. "And I won't do it again."

"And?"

"And I love you and our own unborn baby and I don't want to fight with you again."

Olivia smiled victoriously. She would never get tired of bringing the most powerful man in the free world to his knees, pleading for forgiveness. "I'll think about it." She smirked.

"You'll think about it?! Liv the doctor is waiting on us!"

"He's the fucking White House doctor. What else does he have to do but wait for your beckon call?" Olivia saw no rush in her ultrasound appointment for her now protruding stomach. "He can wait 5 minutes."

"Liv I have meetings with Sally at 1:45 and—"

"Just get in here and cuddle me for 5 damn minutes."

He smirked at her playful yet serious demand. Kicking off his shoes, loosening his tie completely and removing his blazer, the President of the United States slid inside their bed, and cuddled his First Lady. Rubbing her stomach on what was carrying the First Child, he grinned.

"Are you excited?"

"Always." Olivia beamed. "I love getting the sonograms."

"I mean about the baby in general. Are you excited to be a mommy?"

"More like nervous. I don't know that I'll know what to do."

"Well I don't know that I'll be much help to you. I don't have a damned clue what to do with a baby." Fitz remarked at the fact that they were both first time parents with a fast approaching due date.

"Figures. You knock me up and you don't know what to do."

"Hey hey hey!" He said defensively. "Knocking you up was a process that took the two of us. My sperm and your egg."

Olivia giggled, "I do in fact know how babies are made. I don't need a lesson in biology thank you mister."

He laughed, leaning in to kiss her. "Are we back to kissing now, or is that still banned?"

"We can kiss... I guess."

She pulled him in for a kiss that quickly turned heated. Her tongue dove straight into the warmth of his mouth and she moaned instantly. With her fingers in his hair, Olivia rolled her hips upwards in angst. She wanted to feel him. Having it been almost a full 24 hours since they were last intimate, both were slightly on edge.

"Doctors appointment." Fitz panted out raggedly, whilst pulling away. "Not now.", and before Olivia could utter a word of protest Fitz was out of the bed and in the en suite, running her a shower.

**XXXXX**

Thirty minutes later the First Couple made their way down to the west wing hand in hand, a rare citing after Olivia had entered her second trimester. As they walked many people eyed and smiled at Olivia's belly, now holding America's baby.

Only three people in the entire world were privy to the sex; The White House doctor, as well as the parents.

America's baby, was a baby girl.

As the all too familiar gel was oozed out onto Olivia's stomach, she looked to Fitz who was smiling ear to ear. It amazed him that through their love making they had managed to create something so precious and so extraordinary.

And each and every time their baby girl was broadcasted on that little screen it made both their hearts skip a beat.

"There she is." Dr. Cory smiled. "Looking healthy as ever."

Olivia reached up and wiped the tear running down her husbands face. It warmed her heart to see just how much this baby meant to him. Considering the fact that when she had missed her period two months in a row all those months ago, she was scared half to death. Now that they were here, Olivia found herself still scared, but with such an amazing partner and husband, there was no possible way the two of them couldn't hack this parenting thing.

"Everything looks great Olivia." Dr. Conrad smiled. "Absolutely great."

Fitz smiled, it was always reassuring to get confirmation from the doctor. From all the fighting they two of them had been doing recently, it was good to hear the little girl was doing well.

As Dr. Conrad switched off the monitor, he turned to the both of them. "Have we thought of any names yet?"

Olivia nodded with a smile, looking up at Fitz.

"Isabelle."

**XXXXX**

She sat in the Oval, watching as her husband worked away in his office. He always looked so devilishly handsome and presidential behind his desk. Running his hands through his hair as he read a document, she assumed he wasn't happy with what he read.

"Problem?" She perked up from the couch.

"What's another word for honorary?" He asked looking up.

"Mhm." Olivia wiggled her eyebrows and got to thinking. "Prestigious?"

Fitz nodded. "That could work, thanks babe." He smiled before turning back to his work and continuing to scrutinize his upcoming speech.

"I'm bored." Olivia huffed. After entering her second trimester, Fitz made it very clear to her, that was going to be no work. No OPA. No First Lady duties; nothing. At first the break was welcomed, but now Olivia found herself struggling with things to occupy herself.

"Bored huh? You wanna help me edit this speech?"

"No." She groaned. "We have the best speech writers in the world here... There's no reason for you to edit it."

He chuckled, placing the piece of paper on his desk with a smile. "So what are you saying?"

Olivia grinned, getting up from the couch and walking over to her husband. Taking his face in her hands, Olivia pressed her lips to his tenderly. "I'm saying... Lets get out of here."

He grinned like a cheshire cat, knowing just what his wife was suggesting. With that edge to her voice, he knew there was only one possible thing on her mind at the present moment.

"Cyrus is going to kill us."

Olivia shrugged pulling him up and out of his seat by his tie. "Cyrus can kiss my ass." She smirked, leaving the office with Fitz following swiftly behind as she held him by the leash of his tie. It was no secret to every staffer who saw them in the hallway as to what was about to go down. Olivia's screeches of rapture from the residence reached the west wing the majority of the time.

"And just **WHERE** to the two of you think you're going?" Cyrus growled, exiting his office. He'd had enough of the two of them sneaking off like horny teenagers, as if Fitz didn't have a job to do. As if he wasn't the most important man in the free world.

"No where." Fitz lied blankly.

Olivia turned around, equally unamused as Cyrus. She was tired of him constantly stealing Fitz away when she needed him most. Her hormones were completely out of whack and within the last couple of weeks she found herself craving her husband more than ever.

"What do you want Cy?" Olivia snapped dryly.

"My boss, also known as the _PRESIDENT_, would you mind returning him?"

"You can have **my** _husband_ back when I'm finished with him and not before." She squinted her eyes. Pregnant or not, Olivia was not afraid of playing hardball with Cyrus, especially when she had an migraine between her thighs. "He's mine."

Cyrus chuckled sarcastically. "No, missy. He's mine. He has a meeting with Sally—"

"HUSBAND CY!" Olivia flicked her wrist in his direction. "Pregnant horny wife trumps needy Chief of Staff any day."

"Not today!" Cyrus upheld a thick red folder filled with documents before handing it to Fitz. He knew the only way to steal him away from Olivia would consist of tangible work for his eyes to visibly see. "We have all of those to go through before your speech and—"

"And nothing. Back off." Olivia hissed.

"Fine." Cyrus threw up his hands, exhaling loudly. "We'll just let the president decide shall we!" He turned to Fitz with the nicest smile he could muster. "Your job? Or your as you put it '_lunatic wife_'."

"Nice try, it was deranged basket case." Olivia scoffed at Cyrus's pathetic attempt to de-saude her from spending time with her man. Looking at Fitz she expected his response immediately.

Fitz sighed. On one hand, he did have an important meeting with Sally, and a shit load of paperwork to get through. But on the other hand he had a very beautiful wife with a libido unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"Sorry Cy." Fitz smirked before tossing the folder back into his arms. He turned to Olivia who had a sinister smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and Cyrus watched annoyed as ever as the First Couple practically sprinted down the hall and up to the residence.

**XXXXX**

"Isa..." He traced his wife's stomach with the skin of his finger tips as the two of them laid naked, sweaty, spent and tired in their super sized bed.

"I love it when you do that." Olivia confessed, watching him as he admired her stomach with nothing but love in his eyes.

When she had missed her period the first time, she put it down to stress. After all, OPA had taken on a ridiculous amount of cases and were working day and night. She didn't think much of it; after all she was on the pill.

The second period Olivia was nervous. She'd noticed a slight bloating in her stomach she couldn't pin down to water retention. So she stormed into the Oval office, interrupted Fitz's meeting with Cyrus and her chief of staff, announcing they needed to go to CVS and fast. Of course that didn't happen, and Fitz had the tests sent for immediately. A gallon of lemonade and 6 positive pregnancy tests later, Olivia could no longer deny the truth. She was carrying a child; their child.

The child she had made with the man she loved.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" He asked, seeing as his wife was somewhere else lost in thought.

"This baby." She smiled. "I mean I know we didn't plan her or anything but... I'm so happy."

He grinned. Without a doubt Olivia was going to make the most phenomenal mother. She had such a protective yet nurturing instinct when it came to the ones she loved, always putting them first.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She'll have your eyes, my nose and lips, with your smile."

"I want her to have your smile, I love it when you smile."

"Oh god."

"The apples of your cheeks bunch up and you get this childlike glow. It's absolutely adorable."

Turning to him, she was in awe. Never did she think she'd find anyone to love her so hard and whole like this man. He accepted her for everything she was; flaws and all. She woke up everyday, thankful and grateful. He was her soulmate, she was certain.

"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

"I love you Olivia Carolyn Grant."

"Pope-Grant."

He rolled his eyes at her ridiculous hypenated name. He understood Olivia was a modern woman, something he did quite adore. But he truly could not stand her last name. He would continue to call her a Grant until his last dying breath.

"Whatever." He muttered, playing a kiss just below her belly button.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it or no cookie for a week."

His jaw nearly touched the floor at the absurdity of her words. "Did you just threaten the President of the United States?!"

"I did." She replied cooly, spiralling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"You know I can have you thrown in jail for treason right?"

She gave a sarcastic smile before repeating himself. "Say it."

Rolling his eyes he spoke through gritted teeth, "I love you Olivia Pope-Grant."

She leaned in, brushing her nose softly against his before tenderly kissing his lips.

"And don't you **ever** fucking forget it."

* * *

_I absolutely love mushy, flirty, feisty presidential Olitz. I may randomly update this story with one shots depending on how you guys like it :) If I continue it this story will be light, sweet, humourous and angst FREE._

_Leave reviews and tell me what you think! _

_Until next time! x_


End file.
